Blind: Discovers
by Oxytreza
Summary: La suite de Blind, mais peut eêtre lue indépendamment. Doku découvre l'homosexualité de son frère...


Pairing : Gojyo/hakkai (logique, vu que c'est une suite…)

Rating : K+

Disclaimers : La suite de « Blind », mais peut être lu indépendamment. Ou « le pourquoi du comment Doku découvre que son frère est gay »

Blind :

Discovers

Gojyo se figea, yeux écarquillés et bouche pantelante.

Son frère se tenait debout sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre, une main sur le battant, les doigts crispés sur le bord. Ses yeux bleus foncés étaient tout aussi écarquillés que ceux vermillon de son cadet et sa mâchoire n'était pas très loin du sol.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, sans dire un mot. Dokukaguji laissa retomber sa main le long de son flanc et resta planté là. Gojyo referma et rouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche.

Hakkai cligna de ses yeux aveugles. Il avait senti son amant arrêter soudainement tous mouvements sans aucune explication et restait aussi immobile et silencieux qu'un poisson mort. Il planta ses ongles dans les omoplates et lécha désespérément le cou du métis et demanda d'une voix plaintive: "Gojyo?... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?... Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? Gojyooo… Continu, s'il te plaiiit…"

Doku sembla légèrement choqué et Gojyo se pencha doucement en avant et murmura en décrochant les jambes minces arrimées à sa taille: « Ne bouge pas Hakkai, je reviens… »

Et soudain, Hakkai se sentit vide et froid. Il tourna ses yeux vides dans la direction où il entendait les pas de son amant.

Où allait-il ?

Il se redressa dans le lit et entendit la voix douce du métis : « Couvre-toi, ça va prendre un moment. Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le brun tira à lui la couverture qui avait glissé lors de leurs ébats et la cala contre son menton, genoux remontés sous sa mâchoire.

Ça faisait quelque mois qu'ils avaient achevé la mission d'aller à l'Ouest. Quelques mois qu'Hakkai avait perdu la vue à la suite d'un mauvais coup. Quelques mois aussi que Gojyo et lui avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Le brun se pencha sur le côté et saisit un livre en braille. Malgré sa cécité, il gérait parfaitement bien sa nouvelle vie. Ils s'étaient installés dans un village peu loin du Tenjiku, le retour à l'Est rendu impossible par l'accident du conducteur.

Sanzo avait intégré le temple et Gokû l'avait suivi, comme toujours. Gojyo avait déniché une petite maison un peu éloignée du centre-ville, semblable à la leur avant de partir.

Le brun réussissait, grâce à son ki, à circuler plus ou moins librement sans aide. Ça le satisfaisait. Rien que l'idée de devoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un pour pouvoir bouger lui faisait horreur.

Hakkai releva la tête. Un éclat de voix venait de retentir de l'autre côté du mur. Il tourna la tête en direction du bruit pour être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de son amant. Fronçant les sourcils, il écarta la couette, enfila son pantalon et se leva, un peu chancelant.

Il avança jusqu'à la porte et après avoir trouvé le bord du battant entrouvert, il l'écarta. Les voix venaient de l'exterieur.

Il traversa le salon, évitant la table et les chaises en « sentant » leurs auras et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

« …Qu'importe ce que tu penses, je croyais que… »

La voix de Gojyo se tu soudainement. Hakkai savait qu'il le regardait. Ainsi que la personne debout à côté.

« Dokukaguji. Bonjour.

-Hakkai. »

Kogaiji et sa bande s'était rallié au groupe de Sanzo pour battre la reine Ratsetsunyo, quelques mois plus tôt. Ils s'étaient séparés en plus ou moins bon termes.

Et à présent, Dokukaguji revenait voir son frère. Après l'avoir abandonné il y a si longtemps.

Le brun sentit une vague de colère lui serrer la gorge et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le mur à côté de lui.

« Je… Commença le yokai.

-Hakkai. » Coupa Gojyo. Le brun frissonna en sentant le bras de son amant se glisser autour de ses épaules. « Tu vas attraper froid dans cette tenue. Rentre à la maison.

-Tu me prends pour un enfant, Gojyo ? Cingla Hakkai. Dokukaguji, entrer, je vous en prie. Prenez une tasse de thé. »

Il y eu un silence puis Hakkai sentit la forme du yokai esquisser un mouvement en direction de la porte.

« Avec plaisir. » Lui vint la réponse mi-amer, mi-ironique. Le brun laissa passer le frère de son métis et entra à sa suite, Gojyo derrière lui, qui levait les yeux au ciel.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le roux attrappa une chemise abandonnée et l'enfila sur les épaules minces de son amant. Celui-ci accepta le vêtement sans répondre et se tourna vers la cuisinière, avant de se faire arrêter par le tabou.

« Je vais le faire. Va t'asseoir avec Doku. » Demanda-t-il. Hakkai hocha la tête et se retourna. Il fut intercepté par les bras de Gojyo qui le serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

« Hors de question qu'on se quitte. » Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Hakkai hocha de nouveau la tête et sourit. Il embrassa à son tour son amant et se glissa hors de son étreinte.

Doku regarda le brun s'asseoir souplement en face de lui et le fixer de ses deux yeux vides.

C'était effrayant.

Hakkai eut un sourire triste et s'appuya sur les coudes, se penchant ainsi en avant.

« Donc…Hum…Vous êtes ensemble…

-Oui.

-Depuis quand ?...

-Depuis le combat final.

-Donc depuis…

-Oui. C'est triste à dire, mais c'est ma cécité qui nous a rapproché.

-Hn. »

Silence. Gojyo revint avec la théière et la déposa sur la table, offrant une tasse à son amant et une autre à son frère. Celui-ci accepta avec gratitude. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour s'humidifier la gorge.

Hakkai enroula ses longs doigts fins autour de la tasse de porcelaine bleue et sentit la chaleur du liquide qui coulait peu à peu contre les parois lorsque Gojyo le servit.

Le tabou s'assit entre les deux hommes et planta son nez dans sa propre tasse.

« C'est bien, ici. Calme village.

-Oui. Et les habitants sont très gentils. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé pour me familiariser avec les alentours.

-Je vois. Vous… Travaillez ?

-J'ai retrouvé ma vocation d'instituteur. Et Gojyo continu de gagner au poker. »

Hakkai eut un petit rire.

Soudain, son sourire se fana instantanément et il dit de façon dure : « Allons droit au but, Dokukaguji. Vous n'aimez pas le fait que votre frère et moi soyons amants.

-Non. Je l'avoue.

-Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de nous séparer. La vie de Gojyo n'appartient qu'à lui.

-C'est vrai. Mais…

-Je croyais que vous étiez tous les deux du genre à vivre sans renoncer à vos principes et idéaux ? »

Hakkai n'eut pas besoin d'yeux pour savoir qu'ils avaient hoché la tête en même temps. Il croisa les doigts et soupira.

« Dokukaguji. Je préfère vous dire tout de suite que si vous tentez de m'arracher Gojyo, je suis prêt à me battre. »

Il avait dit ça avec une incroyable dureté dans le regard. Même Gojyo n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit calmement : « Hakkai. C'est bon. Doku ne fera rien. »

Le dit Dokukaguji lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira à son tour. Il but cul sec sa tasse et dit : « Je ne peux rien, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas le droit de priver Gojyo d'amour après… »

Sa phrase resta douloureusement en suspend. Il se mordit la lèvre. Hakkai plissa les yeux.

Le plus grand yokai resta assis un moment, la pièce plongée dans un horrible silence.

« Je vais partir » Lança finalement Doku. Gojyo se leva en même temps de son frère et aida Hakkai à faire de même. Ils le raccompagnèrent à la porte.

Sur le seuil, Doku eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Il murmura : « Surtout, ne croyez pas que parce que je ne ferais rien que j'approuve cette relation. C'est comme ça. »

Et il sortit, s'éloignant dans les bois dans la direction opposée de la ville.

Gojyo pressa doucement les bras d'Hakkai et lui chuchota : « Ca s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? »

Le brun le regarda avec un demi-sourire. « Si tu le dis.

-Mh-mh…Hey…

-Oui ?

-On n'était pas en train de faire un truc, par hasard ?

-Oh Gojyo…Je trouve assez déplacé de faire l'amour après…ça.

-Hun. » Le métis entoura de ses bras les épaules maigres de l'ancien humain.

« Gojyo…

-Mh ?

-…Non rien.

-Hakkai. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Pas juste pour lui. Je l'aime énormément, mais pas assez pour le préférer à toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je ne suis pas un gars qui renonce à ses principes et convictions aussi facilement. »

Le brun se pu se retenir de sourire. Il se retourna dans les bras du plus grand et lui déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres.

« Gojyo…Merci.

-Hn.

-Je t'aime.

-Mh. Moi aussi. »

L'embrasse du métis se resserra un peu et Hakkai sentit quelque chose de mouillé dans son cou.

« Tout va bien, Gojyo…Ne pleure pas… »

Il l'entoura de ses bras lui aussi.

« On restera ensemble jusqu'à la mort. Je te le promets »

Fin

Bon alors…

1 : Cette fic ne sert A RIEN

2 : La fin est niaise.

3 : En fait, je ne l'ai fait que pour le début. L'idée de Doku planté sur le seuil et gojyo qui le fixe et Hakkai qui ne voit rien me plait trop XD Quoique c'est inspiré d'un livre que j'ai lu il y a longtemps. --

Mais laissez des reviews quand même…


End file.
